I Couldn't Be Strong (Wendy Version)
by NightRaven33
Summary: When Team Natsu Gajeel travels to Edolas to free their captured friends, Natsu and Wendy are captured in order to power the dreaded Dragon Chain Cannon. But what if they never actually survived the magic draining? First story in the two-short story series.
1. Chapter 1

I Couldn't Be Strong (Wendy Version)

 _When Team Natsu + Gajeel travels to Edolas to free their captured friends, Natsu and Wendy are captured in order to power the dreaded Dragon Chain Cannon. But what if they never actually survived the magic draining?_

 **Wendy POV**

Lying limply against the rock face, the cool texture did nothing to ease the raw pain that my body was experiencing. This horrible man who works for the king of Edolas is taking my magic away, bit by bit. I remember Master telling us all in Fairy Tail once that a wizard's magic is their life. Take away their magic, their life leaves shortly afterwards.

 _I'm dying…_ I thought weakly. Then Natsu's screams of agony wrenched me from my thoughts.

That's right. He was with me too.

I managed to open my eyes and barely turn my head to him. He was gasping with each breath, clearly struggling to stay conscious. I croaked, "Natsu, are you okay?"

He stilled before answering, "Yeah," He turned towards me, "No matter what they do to us, you can't let them get the best of you, you got that?" I could tell that he was putting on a strong face for me. That's what he always did. Becoming brave when no one else could.

I was terrified, terrified of what was going to happen, but I managed a weak smile. He continued, strength returning to his voice, his eyes filled with determination, "I know we're going to make it through this. Don't you dare give up hope."

I let out a small gasp, "Yeah. I'm sure our friends will come to help us at any minute now,"

The man started cackling and said coolly, "So neither of you are willing to face reality and realize when you've been beaten. Is this fool headedness another part of what makes a dragon slayer?" With those words, he began to siphon more magic away from Natsu.

His screams of pain echoed in the cavern and I screamed, "Natsu, NO!" As he was being drained, I wondered if I even believed what I had said before. The majority of my friends were trapped within a lacrima, Lucy was set to be executed, and Happy and…Carla were who knows where? Maybe they were trying to get to us, but I didn't know if they could get here in time.

In time to save the two of us.

Interrupted from my thoughts, I heard Natsu begin to yell through his pain, "Listen to me! You have to stay strong! You can't let them break your spirit Wendy!"

Tears began to fall down my cheeks as sobs wracked my body, "I promise I won't."

The man growled low, causing my hair to stick on end, "This sounds like a challenge to me." With that, he turned the machine away from Natsu and focused it purely on me.

Fear spiked in my chest and I heard Natsu roar, "No!" He pulled at his chains in desperation, "Take everything from me! Just leave her alone!"

The man smirked before turning the machine on once more, completely zeroed in on me. I immediately began to scream as pain washed over me, stronger than any before. My screams jumped an octave and I began to sob without even meaning to. The feelings in my body seemed to be agonizing, yet numbing at the same time.

My eyes had closed at some point, and I could only hear Natsu scream in more fear than I had ever heard from him before, "PLEASE! DON'T HURT HER!"

He sounded so far away from me. _Natsu…Please…don't leave me…_

"LEAVE…HER…ALONE!" There was energy in it, but I could barely hear him now. With my strength waning, I somehow managed to open my eyes and turn my head to where I remembered Natsu being. His expression was that of shock, horror, and despair. By now, I couldn't even feel any pain. Was my magic still being drained? Or did the man stop?

 _No…please…don't be scared Natsu…please don't cry…that's not like you…_

For a moment, I could have sworn I heard the voice of Grandeeney.

 _She said…she's sorry…?_

With that, the last thing I saw before my vision faded to black was the grinning visage of the man who was killing me.

 **Okay okay, before people start freaking out, I'm sorry for killing Wendy. I like her and the idea of her dying is kind of not my cup of tea.**

 **Anyways, so the next chapters of this story are going to be told from the POV of each person that was in Edolas (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Gajeel) Each character will get one chapter unless I decide otherwise.**

 **Also, I'm just going to skip to directly after everybody returns back to Earthland. I will reference events that occur during the remainder of the Edolas arc, but I'm not going to completely narrate it. If you want to know the full story, just look it up.**

 **Also, this is the first story in a duo of stories. I plan to write something very similar; however, the sequel will feature Natsu's demise. :'(**

 **So, despite the sad topic, I hope you enjoyed this story and stick around to see the next few updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the chapter starts, I just want to say that I'm not completely satisfied with how this turned out. I may come back and edit it during the next summer or so if I have time.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Natsu

 **NATSU POV**

Returning back to Earthland from Edolas was bittersweet to say the least. On the one hand, our friends trapped in the lacrima were alive and we all made it back home safe.

Well…almost all of us.

I left the group behind shortly after our return. Lisanna's return did little to lift my spirits. I couldn't bring myself to stay at the guild. I barely saw Lisanna's smile and laughter as it faded into the smile and laughter of a little blue-haired brown-eyed girl. Her eyes were so bright and hopeful. But before my eyes, I watched hers lose that light and turn blank. Her jaw dropped open, slack, and immediately, I was back in the cavern, restrained by anti-magic chains.

I slammed my fist against a tree and with just that touch, the bark and leaves disintegrated into ash. Throwing my head back, I let a roar escape my body, the flames becoming a huge column piercing the sky. While I had been in Edolas, I couldn't even mourn. Because I didn't believe it. She couldn't be dead.

No. She promised. She promised that she would stay strong.

It was only when we were all returned and Wendy was not with us that I realized that she was truly gone. Her body hadn't even returned to our dimension either. No magic in her body…no magic to be pulled back to Earthland.

Watching my magic swirl around me in waves, I only became angrier. Why?! Why do I have magic now?! More than enough to destroy the entire city of Magnolia? Why couldn't I have been stronger? Why couldn't I have protected her!?

Without even realizing it, I had walked back to my house, overlooking the entire city. Sitting down just outside it, I couldn't bring myself to go inside. Even though there weren't very many memories with Wendy here, there was a horrible pain in my chest. More than just despair and guilt. Sitting down on the hill, I sat cross-legged and straight. I remembered what I had done to escape from the anti-magic chains and I flinched. Looking down at the flames in my hands, I felt that anger, pure and raw, still lingering faintly within my heart. I hated even looking at myself. It was my fault. I could have saved her. If only I'd been quicker.

I heard a slight noise off to my left and tensed before relaxing shortly after. Very small footsteps and the quiet flapping of wings came towards me and one whiff of their scents made it obvious who was behind me. Without turning, my voice colder than I've ever heard before I said, "What do you two want?"

I could hear a small voice gasp and their body begin to tremble, and I immediately regretted what I had said. Slowly rising from the ground, I still didn't turn their way, but I acknowledged them a little calmer than before, "What are you doing here?"

The five year-old's high pitched voice squeaked, "Natsu-san," He hesitated before continuing, "I'm here because Erza-san told me to check on you. She was worried about you…"

He trailed off as I barked out in laughter. This wasn't my usual happy and carefree laugh. This was more forced and sinister. I finally turned towards my guests. Anger swirled out of me in waves, "Worried huh? Then why send you Romeo? A little child sent to poke a dragon." Snarling, I punched at another tree and instead of it burning, this time it was ripped up from its roots and projected outward to the side. Grumbling I muttered, 'If she really was worried, she would come and find me herself. Then I could fight her at least."

Finally, Romeo's companion Happy stammered, "Hey Natsu? Romeo was sent here since everybody thinks that you wouldn't hurt him. You've been really upset since Wendy…"

"Shut up."

Happy's voice tripped over his words. It wavered, softly asking, "What?"

I snapped around to face them, my scarf and vest blowing off to the side with the force of my movements. I screamed, "SHUT UP!" Without even thinking, my fist was encased in fire and I lunged forward. As I rapidly approached the fear-stricken Romeo, another face flashed into my vision and my fist stopped an inch in front of Romeo's face.

Guilt swept through me and in an instant, my magic dissipated. Turning back away from them, I let the hair drop over my eyes. Growling, I muttered, "Leave."

They didn't move farther away. Rather, I heard them come closer to me. Happy was close to my shoulder when he said, "You can't blame yourself for Wendy. It's not your…"

"If you say it's not my fault," I snarled, "you're wrong." Happy tried to interrupt again and in response, I flared up my flames again. He flew further back so he wasn't as close to me. Canceling the magic, sadness overtook me and I said, "She was like a sister to me. My little sister." I remembered when she joyfully hugged me after the entire Nirvana incident, the happiness overflowing as well as her tears of gratitude. It was then that I had sworn to myself that I would never let anybody hurt Wendy ever again.

"She went through so much at such a young age. Losing her foster mother, losing Mystogan, losing her entire guild. She was so strong, she inspired me to be strong to. But now she's gone," My voice cracked on the last word.

I sat down away from them and I heard Romeo whisper, "Natsu…"

"Please," I croaked, "Just leave me alone."

I don't know when they left after that. All I know is that they eventually did. I spent the rest of the night where I was, even though at some point it had started to snow. All I knew is that I needed to be alone. Alone with my thoughts and my memories, no matter how painful they might be.

 **So since this occurs before the Tenrou time skip, Romeo is still really young so that's why I did what I did.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next up: Gray**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gray

 **GRAY POV**

Standing outside of the guild hall, I easily tuned out the sounds of the celebration. There was an initial mourning period for Wendy just after we managed to return from Edolas, but the return of Lisanna temporarily overshadowed the grief. Tomorrow the mourning from the guild would continue. Wendy had been a part of us for so little time, for her to be ripped away from us in such a manner was terrible.

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but my body itched for something, something that I hadn't longed for in months. Before I even realized it, I had wandered to the nearest store, purchased cigarettes, and was standing outside now, already halfway through the pack. The burn from the smoke felt soothing and I relished in this.

A voice approached me from inside, "Gray-sama?"

I turned and found who I had expected, "Juvia."

She was standing just barely inside the guild hall, her hands clenched together lowered to her waist. For once, her head was bent and she didn't appear to be blushing. Instead, she seemed hesitant.

Finally, she spoke again, "Gray-sama…Juvia would like to ask…how he is feeling."

Her voice was so quiet, I barely even heard her. I didn't respond. Instead, she gasped saying, "Gray-sama, your eyes! They are so red!"

I grumbled, "I'm fine." I took another whiff of the cigarette in my hand. Juvia seemed to finally notice it and without a word, she took the cigarette out of my hand, snuffed it out on the ground, found the rest of the pack and drenched them in water conjured in her hand.

"Hey…!" I tried lunging towards her, but she easily dodged me and I landed in a heap on the ground, "What was that for?"

Juvia reprimanded, "Gray-sama should know that those are bad for you! I didn't think Gray-sama would ever smoke…" she trailed off.

Sitting up against the wall, I sighed, "I did. I quit before you joined the guild. Felt like starting up again."

Juvia paused before asking quietly, "Is it because of Wendy?" I nodded and she sighed, "Juvia is here if you would like to talk to her. Gray-sama knows that. Does Gray-sama want to talk to Juvia?"

I didn't respond. I held a hand to my chest, beginning to remember what had happened not even a day ago. Whether I began talking to her or not, I don't know. All I know is that in this moment, I felt as though I was transported back into Edolas, just before Lucy, Happy, Carla, and I were about to rescue Wendy and Natsu.

After bursting out of the lacrima and rescuing my friends from the Edolas army, we all were racing down the corridor towards where Natsu's and Wendy's screams were coming from. For the past minute or so however, the sounds had ceased. As we turned the corner, we came up to a huge ornate door.

Just before I knocked it down, I felt my heart skip a beat and a chill travel up my body. It had been a while since I had felt this way. The most recent time was when I encountered Deliora, the demon of the Book of Zeref, trapped within my master Ur's sacrifice: Iced Shell.

Something very bad was beyond this door.

I could feel it.

Breaking the door down, the sight before my eyes caused my heart to drop to my stomach. The room was a giant cave, the ceiling looming ominously above us. Inside were two stones, an intricate dragon carved onto each surface. Also on them were the figures of Natsu and Wendy; Natsu was unconscious while Wendy appeared catatonic. There was an old man in front of both of them, holding onto some kind of strange looking machine.

Without even thinking, I tore the man away from the machine, throwing him against a wall. I held him against it, watching him claw at my hand gripping his clothes. I growled towards the others, tossing them the bottle of x-balls I had in my pocket. Immediately, Lucy snatched the bottle out of the air and moved towards Natsu and Wendy. I had explained to them earlier about that the x-balls allowed Earthland mages to generate and release magic in Edolas. Lucy and Happy went to Natsu's side while Carla was trying to get Wendy to respond to any of our attempts to speak to her.

A few moments passed before I heard a scream. Momentarily distracted, I turned towards the rocks only to see that Natsu was now conscious, and he had the darkest look I had ever seen on his face. Magic poured out of him in waves, causing Lucy who was closest to him yelp and jump back in panic. Before I could even react, Natsu lunged in my direction. Out of habit, I prepared to defend myself only for him to zoom right by me, snatch the man that I had dropped by the head, and slam him into the ground.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, but he didn't seem to pay any attention to her. All of his focus was on the man that was struggling beneath his grip.

Growling low, so much that I shivered in fear, Natsu said to the man, "You hurt Wendy. You hurt her. I'm going to kill you."

"Hey!" I shouted, "That's not the way we do things Natsu! We don't kill." At my outburst, he looked towards me and it took all I had not to cower. According to how he himself and Erza had described it, Natsu had somehow shifted into Dragon Force. His skin was covered in dark red scales and his eyes had dilated even more than they usually were. I could have sworn that there were flecks of red flashing in his eyes.

Just now, I heard another scream, 'WENDY! NO!" Turning to the sound, I saw that the sky dragon slayer had been released from the chains, lying limp in Lucy's arms. Then I took a closer look at her entire figure. Her blank stare and slack jaw, combined with the fact that there was no visible breathing, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

 _No…that's impossible…she was only with us a few hours ago…she can't be…_

But the evidence was overwhelming. At that moment, it was as though I had transported back to my home village, when my father and mother died in the attack of Deliora. As the life left their bodies, their expressions became similar, hopeful but at the same time, blank and desperate. The same signs were on Wendy's face now.

And she wasn't moving.

She was dead.

Natsu growled low, "She isn't dead. She's strong. She isn't dead." I hadn't realized that I had said that last bit out loud, but clearly Natsu had heard me.

Even though my heart was filled with conflicting powerful emotions, the current matter at hand was to calm Natsu down and make sure he understood the truth. I iced up my hands in case, because I knew from past experience that this conversation wasn't going to be pretty. While Natsu had never seen death first hand before, he had experienced forms of grief, and that usually made him unpredictable. I had no idea what he was going to do, but based on the way that he was acting now…the next few minutes weren't going to be fun for either of us.

I gripped the side of the cave, breathing heavily. As expected, Natsu had not believed me when I spoke the truth about Wendy. Ultimately, he fought me with everything he had, coming to an inch of killing me. Somehow, he ended up by Wendy and Lucy and it was through the blonde that he managed to calm down enough so that he wasn't rampaging. Even so, the fight hurt. I was pretty thoroughly injured from Natsu's hands.

Natsu wouldn't look in any of our directions. Instead, he stared off at a random section of wall before his fist clenched, encasing in flame once more. I tensed in preparation but I knew that if he attacked me again, I wouldn't be able to fend him off this time. However, this time he mumbled something about Exceeds being attacked and that the king of Edolas needed to be stopped.

My thoughts abruptly stopped there as I recognized Juvia's hand upon my shoulder. I turned to her touch, but otherwise did not acknowledge it.

She said softly, "Does Gray-sama feel any better after telling Juvia what Gray-sama said?"

I pondered her question for a moment before answering, "No." She hung her head before I added, "I feel angrier and more scared. What happened with Wendy reminded me that anybody can die, at any moment, no matter who they are. I'm angry at myself that we were just a little bit too late to save them and I'm angry that stuff like this always happens. People dying suddenly. Juvia…" Her head popped up at the sound of her name. I turned and gripped her shoulders, feeling my eyes becoming wild. I asked, almost wantonly, "Please Juvia. Please don't be going anywhere. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

Without even thinking, I collapsed to my knees, still holding onto her. She came down with me, and without another word, she quietly embraced me back, allowing me to feel her warmth.

I don't know how long we stayed there silently. All I knew was that come the next morning, while my grief and anger would not be gone, I would channel it into my purpose: to protect those that I cared about.

I couldn't lose anyone else. That was a promise.

 **Because I've been getting messages about this, I'll answer it here.**

 **YES! I will eventually be doing Carla. I want to do her last because I feel that hers will be the most complicated because Wendy was her first friend and major companion. I don't want to do it wrong. So I started with Natsu because his was second in intensity for the loss of Wendy. I'm going to do the rest of the team first and finally finish with Carla. Coming full circle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry for the long break between chapters. School work and life have been really difficult lately so I had to take a break. But here's the next chapter featuring Fairy Tail's celestial wizard: LUCY! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Lucy

 **LUCY POV**

I've found it difficult to smile recently.

Even when I was in the toughest of situations, I always did my best to find the best in any scenario and find a will to smile. When I was tortured by Gajeel, I was able to smirk and provoke him into attacking me further because he believed I was mad. When I fight alongside my celestial spirits, I am kind and treat them as equals. Even when I was nearly defeated by Angel of the Oracion Seis, my compassion towards all beings caused the enemy spirits to revolt against their master. I'm called the "Light of Fairy Tail", so I always have to provide hope and smiles.

So why can't I wipe away these tears?

I've been doing nothing but cry since I've gotten back from Edolas. Really pretty much ever since I held Wendy in my arms, realizing that she wasn't moving, that she was dead. I had been in a state of shock then, but only when we returned home did my grief return.

Even though I hadn't known the Sky Dragon Slayer for very long, it felt as though I had lost a little sister. She was too young, too innocent to have been tortured and killed for the purpose of her magic.

Natsu hasn't been seen since we got back. I couldn't really blame him. I knew that he blamed himself for Wendy's death. I just couldn't bring myself to the job of comforting him. Instead, I wandered home shortly after we returned. Even on my walk home, the fishermen seemed quiet, almost as though they could see my eyes and soul and realized that I couldn't be bothered. Not now.

If somebody were to talk to me now, I would break beyond repair.

Gray's been brooding and quieter even more than usual. Although I did notice that rather than isolate himself like Natsu, he's essentially glued himself to the guild, to the side of certain people, primarily the members of Team Natsu and Juvia. I didn't know this now, but I would find out some time later that it would take major efforts to get him to leave the guild at all.

And me?

I have since isolated myself, my tears my only companion. No one has come by to check on me, but I didn't really mind much. All I could think that this was how Wendy must have felt. The moment when she realized that nobody was coming to save her. Even though Natsu was beside her, she knew she was going to die alone.

I could only imagine what she felt when she knew she was going to die.

Being so alone.

Alone.

 **I didn't really know how to write Lucy's reaction to Wendy's death. While I knew that I wanted her to be extremely upset, I didn't know how to elaborate on it without being repetitive. So this is a rather short chapter. Although I am already working on the next chapter, which will feature ERZA. Hope you enjoyed and keep a lookout for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Erza

 **ERZA POV**

After returning from Edolas, I went immediately to the riverbank, the place that was peaceful and allowed me to think about and express my emotions freely. Within the guild, I was perceived as strong, confident, and even terrifying. But here, I could vent. I could be free. As I sat here, watching the people go by, all I could think was one thing.

It's all my fault.

Wendy's torture and death. Natsu's rage and self-hatred. Gray's desperation and paranoia. Lucy's depression and sadness.

I am the cause of it.

Back during the whole Nirvana incident, following the defeat of the Oracion Seis, we returned to Wendy's guild only to discover that the entire guild and its members were illusions. They had been designed by the guild master in order for Wendy to have a place where she could grow and people that she could call family. After this shocking revelation, the entire guild Cait Shelter vanished before our eyes. Wendy was sobbing, collapsed on the ground as the place she once called home disappeared.

Her cries reached me, as I had just mourned the loss of Jellal. Without even thinking, I reached out to her and told her that she could join Fairy Tail. That we would become her family, if she would accept us.

I hugged my knees tightly as tears fell down my face. Guilt swept through me as I realized one thing: had I not invited Wendy to join our guild…maybe she wouldn't have died.

She could have joined one of the other guilds, and maybe she wouldn't have ever been at risk.

She would be off living her own life now, instead of lifeless, her body somewhere in Edolas. Edolas Jellal, or rather Mystogan, had promised as we were transported back home that he would find her body and make sure she received a proper burial, one worthy of a hero. Mystogan had tears falling down his face as I realized that this was the Jellal that Wendy had met after the disappearance of her dragon mother. He may have felt responsible as well.

To the people of Edolas, she'll become an inspiration as the victim in the battle between humans and Exceeds. Wendy represented strength, courage, and sacrifice, despite her young age.

Still, she shouldn't have been the one to die, simply because of the magic she possessed. It should have been me. I had faith in her abilities, but she was just a child. A CHILD! She had her whole life ahead of her only for it to be violently stolen away.

I put her in irrevocable danger by bringing her to Fairy Tail. She was with us for such a short time. When she was here, she brought light and joy into the guild.

And now she's gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is going to be a little different because the POV will not be coming from the main person in question. This is primarily to provide contrast to the other chapters (Natsu and Erza primarily) and to be more interesting. It is also going to be a little on the short side for that reason as well.**

 **But I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Gajeel

 **PANTHERLILY POV**

I am grateful that Gajeel has kept his word regarding me. His desperation to have an Exceed for a partner enabled him to ultimately defeat me and reunite me with my prince, if only temporarily. However, since I have traveled to this new dimension of Earthland, I have been forced down into a tiny form, only able to maintain my battle form for short periods of time.

Even though Gajeel had been initially ecstatic at my agreement to become his partner, he has been going off a lot by himself lately. Claiming that he "needed to be alone", he disappears quickly, leaving little impression of his earlier presence. After about a day of this, I followed him, only to watch him from a distance kneeling down in a clearing.

The wind would blow gently through the trees, and I couldn't tell for certain, but it looked like he was trembling. As silently as I could, I circled the clearing without approaching him any closer. Now I was able to see his face instead of his back. He was looking directly down at his hands, unblinking. His mouth twitched, but other than that, he was silent and overall unmoving.

Finally he opened his mouth, and what came out of it was something I hadn't expected.

 _Shoo-Be-Do-Bop, Shoo-Be-Do-Dee_

 _There once was a girl named Wendy_

 _She could make souls and spirits fly_

 _For she was the dragon of the sky_

Verses such as these continued for a short period of time before eventually he fell silent again. I had heard from some other people that Gajeel sang from time to time, even though he wasn't the best at it. But now, it sounded as though something else was guiding his voice, guiding the melody, for the voice that sang wasn't that of the gruff man I had come to know. Instead, it was gentle, nostalgic, and weary. Even as he sang, the air itself seemed to respond to his words, or perhaps that was just my imagination.

While I had not met the girl in question before, based off of what others have told me, she was very close to my prince during the early parts of his time in Earthland. While he had taken care of her during that time, she provided him something consistent and safe for him, despite being in a strange place. When Jellal had heard of her demise, I watched as he wiped tears from his eyes and guilt swept through them.

I stayed for a while, silently watching Gajeel as the sun set through the trees. At some point, tears had begun to stream down his face and he was quietly sobbing. I could hear him mutter to himself, "You were like a little sister to me. Even though I barely knew you, it feels as though you've changed me somehow. For the better. I'm not the same asshole that originally joined Fairy Tail." He looked up at the pink and purple sky, "I just wish I could thank you for it." With that, Gajeel rose to his feet and slunk off, except this time, I didn't follow him.

Despite no one knowing her for very long, Wendy had touched the hearts of those around her and her death affected us all.

It's as Gajeel said, " _She could make souls and spirits fly, for she was the dragon of the sky."_

 **So I wasn't sure how to go about presenting Gajeel, and I apologize if he appears a little OOC. But I felt like the story couldn't continue if I didn't talk about Gajeel's reaction. Anyways, next chapter will be Happy, finally followed by Carla's chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hadn't really considered writing this POV but after it was suggested, I figured it was a really good idea. So shoutout to TimeLadyDemigod for suggesting that I write a chapter from Mystogan's POV.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Mystogan

 **MYSTOGAN POV**

I raised my arms up to shoulder-height, announcing to the people of Edolas the beginning of a new era, the era of peace and tranquility without the dependence upon magic. Even as I spoke, something dark tickled at the back of my mind, but I ignored it for the time being.

I spoke of Earthland, of the whole other world that was nearly destroyed as a result of our own greed. Without thinking, I spoke of Fairy Tail, and of my experiences while stranded in that strange world. Ultimately, my thoughts and speech strayed towards the topic of her.

"There was a young girl that I met while in this strange world. Her name was Wendy. Despite losing her family at a very young age, she was strong, kind, and an amazing companion. Unfortunately, I had to leave her behind, as my journey went towards dangerous grounds that I was not willing to put her through. Then 7 years pass, and I met her once again. She had grown into a fine young lady, and she remained as kind and innocent as she was back then." I paused, took a deep breath and continued, "Along with her companions, she ultimately came here, but because she was a dragon slayer, she was captured."

I felt a sneer creep across my face and tears began to flow, "Because of her power, she was drained of her magic. In a world such as Earthland where magic is critical to life, she ultimately lost her life." Whispers burst out in the crowd and I could sense that chaos was on the verge of erupting before I held up a hand. Silence fell once again. I continued, "Because of our greed, an innocent little girl who had her whole life ahead of her died." With those words, the doors behind me opened and a small legion of guards came out, together carrying a small glass coffin. Within it, I could see Wendy lying peaceful. Had I not known any better, I would have thought that she was simply sleeping. She slept so peacefully when we had travelled together. She didn't know of this future that awaited her.

Slowly, she was lowered into the ground, and I turned my attention back to the people of Edolas. I spoke, "We must now work together to create a world safe for all. No more greed. No more hate. Only peace for everybody. So no more of these tragedies can occur."

Without a word, I listened as the crowd fell silent at my words. There was a small blue-haired child being held by his father who held his hand up. Only a moment passed before I realized that his little hand was shaped into the Fairy Tail hand sign. The one that meant eternal guidance and friendship. For a brief moment, instead of the boy, I saw Wendy, when I had first met her.

Without even thinking, I raised my hand up in the same shape, only to see all of the people of the crowd do the same. Even though Wendy was gone, I thought I could feel her presence in the wind as it blew gently through the air.

I went back inside sometime after that.

A royal guard approached me timidly. With only a single glance, I could tell that this guard was barely a man at all. He was young and thin, the uniform incredibly baggy on his tall form. Barely resisting a sneer, I asked him to speak. His voice cracked, but he informed me, "The criminals that you have asked for are being held for you in the throne room your majesty."

Chills shivered down my spine. The old king Faust. Hughes. Coco. Sugarboy. Erza Knightwalker. And…

Byro.

The one responsible for her death.

Restoring my expression to its normal calm state, I entered the throne room to see the criminals on trial, each handcuffed. Erza Knightwalker was looking down at the floor, clearly deep in thought. My father Faust was also doing the same, although he was shaking. I could see the bandages on both of them and knew that my friends in Fairy Tail did a number on them in order to win. Hughes, Coco, and Sugarboy didn't have any expression at all.

Finally, I turned to Byro. He was glaring at the floor, not daring to meet my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I began to deal out the respective punishments. Knightwalker, Coco, Hughes, and Sugarboy would remain within the royal city to help rebuild. With their natural strengths and abilities to lead, their assistance would be invaluable.

Eventually, I got to Byro. I clenched my fist and without even thinking, I grabbed his cloak and held him easily up off of the ground. Cries of "your majesty" echoed around me, but Knightwalker held up a hand to still them, her eyes watching me coolly with a hint of curiosity.

Just then, a gust of wind blew through the air that gave me pause. After a moment of pondering, I lowered him to the ground and released him. My voice was low and darker than I had ever heard it before as I spoke to him, "You Byro. You should be executed for your crimes. Not only did you threaten the safety of both Extalia and the Royal City, but a child died at your hands."

Finally, he looked up and met my gaze. Without hesitation, he responded, "I understand that my actions were deplorable and unforgivable. If you believe that my life should be taken as retribution, then so be it. I am willing to give my life."

In the forefront of my mind, I wanted nothing more than to kill this man myself for taking Wendy away. But then in the back of my mind, it felt as though I could hear her voice speaking to me.

" _You don't have to forgive him. But you can't kill him. You aren't that kind of person Jellal…don't sink to his level."_

Sighing, I gave him his punishment: he was to remain locked away in the dungeons, documenting knowledge and history for the kingdom's archives. I wouldn't kill him myself. Whether or not I had truly heard her just now, I knew that the voice was right.

Byro looked up at me in shock. Before he could say a word, I spoke to my father and said, "You were the one that instigated this whole debacle. Therefore, you are hereby banished from the kingdom. You will not be permitted to enter the royal city ever again."

Then Byro stepped in, "Please your Majesty!" I turned to find him bowing before me. He said, "I do not believe that this punishment is fair. If anything, I should be banished from the kingdom as well…"

"No," I said curtly, cutting off his explanation. I added, "You have much wisdom. Wisdom that this kingdom needs right now. And as much as I would love to see you feel as much pain and agony as Wendy did, I can't do that. It would be morally wrong. You were ultimately just following orders. Orders from my father."

I turned back towards him and he bowed his head, murmuring, "I understand. My punishment is fair. I will not forget your kindness." With that, he said his goodbyes, took a bag waiting for him at the door and walked out into the surrounding deserts. I watched him go, feeling a faint sense of sadness, but also a sense of having done what was right.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to fight, to release my rage.

But the people of Edolas needed a king. A guide. A leader.

My feelings could wait. For right now, I had a job to do.

"Thank you Wendy," I spoke to the air, "Thank you for reminding me of that."

 **Alright, this chapter took way too long to do, but overall I'm satisfied with the result. So next will be Happy and finally Carla's chapters. Rate and Review please!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and keep on the lookout for future updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Happy

 **HAPPY POV**

I still can't believe that Wendy's really gone.

Not like missing gone like Igneel or the other dragons. But she's actually dead and gone, like Lisanna had been. But Lisanna came back.

Wendy isn't.

Everybody has been taking the news hard. I tried to talk to Natsu and he attacked me and Romeo. Since then, Natsu hasn't been seen. When I asked the Master about it, he told me to leave it be. Natsu would come around at his own pace, although he did agree that he would keep an eye out for anything that hinted at Natsu becoming violent towards others as a result of his despair.

So then I tried to visit Lucy. I didn't want to be alone, and she was the next closest thing I had to family right now. But when I got there, the apartment was dark, with no sign of anyone being inside. I flew up to the window and to my shock, it was completely locked. I could even sense the presence of defensive magic. Even when Lucy didn't like Natsu and me coming into her apartment, she never went to this extent to keep us out.

Peering inside the glass, I could barely make out the figure of the usually cheerful blonde, only now she looked despondent and frail. Dark bags hung under her eyes and the brown orbs were dark and dull.

I banged on the window. She didn't respond. I hit the window harder and shouted, "Hey! Lucy! Let me in!"

There was still no response.

Eventually, I was forced to give up. The sun was beginning to set and I ran out of magic to maintain the shape of my wings, so I was forcefully grounded. I looked up at the haunting silhouette of the building, feeling more alone than ever at that moment.

When we found Wendy and Natsu back in Edolas, I realized how close I had come to losing Natsu as well It could just as easily been Natsu who had died instead. Even though Wendy was now gone, I was slightly grateful that the rest of us had returned safe.

But had we?

Everybody is now separated. Team Natsu has silently and temporarily been disbanded. There's no telling when, do I dare say if, the team will come back together. I haven't been able to be around any of my friends and it hurt especially that I couldn't talk to or be with Natsu or Lucy.

Is everyone avoiding me? Because I ultimately helped in the capture of Natsu and Wendy in the first place? Had I remembered anything about Edolas, I would have known that it was a trap and worked harder to get home. We shouldn't have stayed with Lucky and his wife. Nearly an entire day had been wasted, and it was that indecision about faith within myself that caused Wendy to die.

I froze in the middle of the street. By now, it was dark and people were starting to retreat into their homes, leaving me alone once more. That was it. Because I was completely useless in Edolas. This is my punishment. Now I must live with the fact that I essentially killed Wendy because of my ignorance.

But I just don't want to be alone.

Please…can somebody just talk to me?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be the last in this series, from Carla's POV. It probably won't be posted for a couple of weeks, but I will do my absolute best to make sure that it is posted before Thanksgiving.**

 **Thanks everyone for the support! And please leave reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter that I am planning on doing for this particular story. I hope that you enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think about my writing. If you want another specific perspective, I may add a bonus chapter or two in the future.**

 **I plan on writing the second part of this "series" where Natsu dies instead of Wendy sometime during the winter. I hope that at least some of you will be on the lookout for that!**

Chapter 9: Carla

 **CARLA POV**

I don't know.

I don't know who I am. What I am. I don't know where I've wandered to. I don't know what day it is. But most of all, I don't know why.

Why did Wendy have to die?

She was my first and only friend here in a place that was so unfamiliar and strange to me. We have been together ever since I hatched in Earthland. She taught me what a "friend" was, but right now, I don't know if I can even call myself her friend.

There are so many images and scenes playing out in my head, I can't even tell what is real anymore. Some of them are in unfamiliar places. Others bring me great concern. According to the ex-Queen of Extalia, these were actually visions of the future. If that was the case, then all that I had been seeing in Edolas was the future that was going to pass because of my rigid single-mentality.

If only I had realized that what I had been seeing was one possibility of where we could have gone, perhaps we wouldn't have been separated.

Maybe Wendy wouldn't have been killed.

She was just a child. For anybody to brutally kill someone so young is cruel and heartless. I didn't care that she was a dragon slayer. I didn't care that she possessed powerful spells and spirit. To me, she is, not was but is, just the same little girl whose tears convinced me to stay behind and protect her. I only wanted to protect her.

But I failed.

I wish I could go back in time. I wish I could have seen another future. I wish…that I had known that Wendy was going to die. That way, I would fight harder and maybe be able to prevent it.

No…actually I wish that we had never gone to Edolas in the first place. I wish that the anima had never come to Earthland. I want nothing more than for Wendy and myself to have never joined Fairy Tail. Had we simply stayed at Cait Shelter. Had the Oracion Seis never been after Nirvana, none of this would have ever happened.

Nobody would be hurting. Nobody would be crying. Instead, I would be with Wendy, watching her grow into a fine young woman, like Edo-Wendy. She would be brave but timid, kind, and still clumsy. She would be known as a sky goddess. She would never suffer or struggle again.

Perhaps in her future travels, she would have found Natsu and the others. But now she would be par with them. She wouldn't be in any danger with them. Because that's all Fairy Tail is: a place that breeds danger.

Despite not knowing anything, there is one thing I do know for certain: what I'm going to do now.

Haha…I'm glad that I never made nice with the people in Fairy Tail. This way it would be easier.

I have to go. I have to leave Fairy Tail and wander to somewhere else in the world.

If I were to stay, I would never be able to see any happiness, not without Wendy. Even by myself I can barely find any peace. But the more I reminiscence and imagine what might have been, I feel better.

I have to leave now. The longer I stay, the more painful it is. I won't say goodbye. Goodbye means that I may see them again in the future. But I do not plan to. If I were to see the others grow and develop, it would only cause more heartache. I won't join a guild. I won't go to where the other Exceeds have gone. I deserve to be alone.

After all, I left Wendy alone and now she's gone. I can't lose anyone else. Not because of me.


End file.
